


The art in your hands

by ringolinga



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Falling In Love, Fluff, Getting Together, M/M, Minor Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Na Jaemin, One Shot, Sports, They are whipped, jeno is shy, they are softies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-22
Updated: 2020-04-22
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:08:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23672851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ringolinga/pseuds/ringolinga
Summary: One day, Jeno saw how someone dropped papers full of drawings of him. The author? The boy he has been crushing for months.(Or where Renjun is a cold arts boy and Jeno is a shy basketball player.)prompt #040
Relationships: Huang Ren Jun/Lee Jeno
Comments: 20
Kudos: 196
Collections: noren fic fest round 1





	The art in your hands

“Excuse me, you dropped this.” Jeno bent down to pick up a sketchbook and some messy sheets scattered on the ground to give them back to the boy who was walking in a hurry in front of him, without realizing he had his backpack open.

The boy, blonde and short, turned around when he heard the voice, noticing he was talking to him, he rushed to pick up his belongings. Jeno looked down at the papers he was holding between his hands, and for the first time he paid attention to the drawings in them, being surprised. But not as surprised as the author, who snatched the sketchbook and the sheets and ran away without saying a word.

* * *

“You’re telling me that Huang Renjun, the boy you’ve been crushing on for months, has papers full with drawings of you?”

Jaemin and Jeno were in the cafeteria, and the older was telling his friend what just occurred a few hours before. Of course his best friend was skeptical, even he found it hard to believe it. How could it be possible? Huang Renjun, student in the art program, best friend with the noisiest boy on highschool and scary as fuck, drawing him, Lee Jeno, captain of the basketball team, kind of popular but very shy and one of the sweetest boys. They’ve never exchanged a single word. Jeno had seen him occasionally while accompanying Jaemin to pick up Donghyuck in the music classroom, and once he was lucky to hear him singing. Since that moment, he couldn’t stop seeing him in the halls or the cafetería. Wherever he went, it seemed like his eyes were attracted like a magnet to the blonde.

“I thought he didn’t know about my existence.” Jeno confessed, while running his hands through his black hair, remembering what happened. “And it turns out he drew me. And a few times.”

“How can he not know you!” The older rolled his eyes. “You’re the captain of the basketball team. And I don’t know if you are aware that our team is one of the best teams in the interschool league. If you weren’t so shy you could be the most popular guy in the school, if you aren’t by now.”

Jeno snorted in his head. Of course, he didn’t out loud, he didn’t want to tell Jaemin popularity didn’t have value for him and he didn’t feel any envy to the extrovert people with a lot of friends to, later on, abide a speech about how he was throwing away his looks and opportunities as a teenager.

“Mark and Yukhei are way more popular.” He just stated, while bringing back his attention to the sandwich.

Jaemin kept on mumbling about why Mark and Yukhei were more popular and how he needed to lose his shyness until he suddenly fell silent. Jeno looked up from his food and looked at Jaemin, who was now smiling mischievously.

“Hey Jeno, is your boy blonde now?”

“Who? Renjun?” Jeno raised an eyebrow when he listened _your boy._ “He’s been blonde for a couple months already.”

“That’s what I thought.” The younger laughed and that confused Jeno. “Huh, by the way, he’s coming our way.”

After hearing that, it took less than a second to the black-haired to turn around and see how a small and blonde boy walked with determination towards him, and he was already just a few steps away.

_Shit, did he hear it?_

“Hi, can I talk with you for a moment?” Renjun asked when he was in front of him.

“Hi! Yes, of course!” Jeno wanted to stand up quickly but ended up getting his leg stuck between the chair and the table and tripping. And he wanted to disappear from the face of the earth. Jeno looked at Renjun and noticed he was holding his laugh back. His crush wanted to laugh at him. Great.

“Look, I just wanted to tell you not to get the wrong ideas.” And suddenly Renjun became very serious. “I don’t even know who you are.

“What?” Jeno replied, confused.

“Sometimes I draw people to practice anatomy. And I thought it would be a good idea to draw people practicing some sports. That’s why I went to a basketball training and drew you.”

The taller asked himself how someone that small (and pretty) could sound so scary.

“Sure. No problem. I didn’t think anything weird.” Jeno giggled, hoping to relax the tension, but the other boy remained serious. “And, well, I’m Jeno. Now you know who I am.” _What am I even saying? Jeno shut up this boy is gonna punch you._

Renjun frowned.

“Okay… Jeno. I am Renjun.”

“I know”. Immediately after saying that, Jeno mentally slapped himself. “I mean! You are Donghyuck’s friend, right?” The frown on Renjun’s face kept getting bigger and Jeno knew he wasn´t fixing it, so he pointed at Jaemin, who was observing the scene from the table. “He’s my friend Jaemin, and he’s friends with Donghyuck. That’s why I knew your name.” _Itis not like I’ve been crushing on you for months._

Jeno prayed for his excuse to work. When Renjun’s expression got relaxed, he let out a breath he didn’t know was holding.

“Oh. So you are Jaemin,” the named waved at him. “and you are Jaemin’s friends. Nice to meet you.” His voice didn’t have any type of enthusiasm.

“Nice to meet you, Renjun! And you can come to our trainings to draw anytime, I’m not gonna think anything weird.” He mentally slapped himself again. Why couldn’t he keep silent?

But apparently what he said was funny, because Renjun let out a little chuckle.

“Sure. See you.”

That said, he turned around to disappear between the people in the cafeteria. Jeno came back to his site and slumped on the table, dying from embarrassment. Jaemin stroked his hair.

“It didn’t go that bad.”

The older snorted, hiding his face.

* * *

Since that day, every time Jeno and Renjun crossed paths they greeted each other. Usually Jeno would give him a little smile and Renjun would reply with a nod. They were in two different programs so they hardly met, but for Jeno it was a big progress the fact that his crush was aware of his existence.

One day Jaemin was going to hang out with Donghyuck and went to pick him up from his last class, he suggested Jeno to accompany him. He just needed to say “Renjun is surely going to be there” to convince him.

They were already in the hallway when a bunch of students carrying folders and art materials appeared after leaving the classroom they were headed to. The art students emitted an ambiance very different from the ones in the other programs, Jeno even felt envious. Somehow, they looked more alive. Jaemin didn’t seem to be bothered by the presence of so many students and reached out to the classroom, Jeno following behind. When they got into the room, there were only a few people left, Donghyuck and Renjun two of them. They hadn’t begun to pick up his materials because they were absorbed in a very passionate argument. Jeno looked at them and returned to his earlier thoughts, without any doubt, Donghyuck radiated such a strong energy and vitality that it could fill the place. Renjun seemed colder but something in his eyes transmitted that enthusiasm and dreamy approach. Jeno was still immersed in his thoughts when Renjun’s eyes placed on his.

_Shit._

He finally woke up and saw how Jaemin was already arriving at Donghyuck’s side and greeting him happily. He moved forward some shy steps until he reached the group, Renjun still looking at him.

“Hi.” Jeno picked up the value to look back at Renjun and smile at him.

“Hey.” Replied the blonde, immediately after ignoring his presence to go back to his table and pick up his things.

All his instincts were telling him he wasn’t invited there, but the taller decided to ignore them and follow Renjun’s steps. He stretched out over Renjun’s shoulder to see his sketchbook, hoping to see what he was working on, but Renjun was fast enough to notice it and closed it abruptly.

“I don’t think I’ve given you permission to look.” Renjun stopped ignoring Jeno’s eyes, only to pin his defiant gaze that screamed _I don’t want you here._ For some reason that energy only attracted more and more Jeno, creating in him the desire to know more about what those eyes could tell him.

“I’m sorry.” Jeno replied shyly, but with sincerity. Although he kept watching at Renjun while he packed his bag.

He noticed how the blonde’s hands were covered in paint stains of different colors. He thought about how incredible it was that people could make art with their own hands. He compared them to his, dry and rough because of the touch of the ball. The only thing his hands could do well was controlling the ball.

“Will I be able to see your drawings someday?” It was a thought, but before Jeno could realize he was saying it out loud.

Renjun raised an eyebrow, this time looking more intrigued than annoyed.

“What makes you think that?”

Jeno felt humiliated, heat going up to his cheeks. He didn’t know where he was taking the courage to talk to Renjun, because he certainly didn’t have any of that. He was acting as if they had any type of reliance when they hadn’t talked for more than two minutes.

“Nothing”. He admitted, looking down to his hands, playing with the fingers. “I was just thinking I would like to.” He took the courage to lift his head and draw a smile. “I think we started on the wrong foot. I would like to be friends.”

And then he thought he saw a slight blush appear on Renjun’s ears, but didn’t have time to verify if it was real because Jaemin was calling their attention.

“Guys! Why don’t you join Hyuckie and me?” _Hyuckie? Since when did he call him like that?_

The named opened the eyes with surprise, and moved them from Jaemin to Renjun, seeming he was trying to say something to his friend with his gaze, and then back to Jaemin.

“Eh?” Jeno didn’t miss how Donghyuck’s hands searched Jaemin’s. “I thought it would be just us two.”

Donghyuck pouted, and Jaemin smiled charmingly towards him. Jeno didn’t know how Jaemin could watch to the other one pouting and not having the urge (himself was having without knowing him) of protecting him.

“But we can hang out anytime we want. I think it’s a good chance to hang out the four of us together.” Jaemin looked in Jeno’s way and smirked, and then he understood why he was doing that. He was trying to give him an opportunity to talk with Renjun.

The black-haired turned his head to look at Renjun.

“I’m sorry but I’m busy today.” He replied simply and looked back at Jeno, looking threatening.

But Jeno didn’t need Renjun’s look to figure out what was happening there. So he faked his best apology smile and said he wasn’t feeling well. After listening, Jaemin frowned but Donfhyuck dragged him straight away outside the classroom, overflowing with joy. When they disappeared, Jeno sat in one of the tables and looked with entertainment to Renjun.

“So these two…?”

“Hyuck was planning on confessing today.” Jeno had to admit he wasn’t expecting that, but he thought it was adorable. “I hope he still is. And your friend don’t reject him”

He talked with a serious tone, but Jeno could notice that he cared about his best friend. And for some reason, he felt warm.

“I hope so too.”

Renjun finished picking up and they walked together to the gate. Jeno tried to make some small talk to avoid an uncomfortable silence, and he found himself being surprised with Renjun following the conversations. Although they died quickly and the awkward moments were constantly coming back, he felt like they were going somewhere.

Before going to sleep, Jeno received a text from Jaemin which said “Guess who has a boyfriend!” followed by a ton of cute emoticons and a five minutes voice note.

* * *

Even though he listened to the voice note and chatted with his friend about how Donghyuck confessed and how he was _dying because his boyfriend was adorable,_ Jeno couldn’t do anything to avoid Jaemin telling him everything again the next morning before class. But Jeno didn’t complain, he was happy to see his friend happy. 

But it looked like Jaemin forgot to tell him a little detail: Donghyuck was going to join them for lunch from now on. And if Donghyuck joined them, of course, it only meant Renjun would too. He didn’t expect to be on the same site as always, with Jaemin eating in front of him as always, but having Donghyuck in the site next to Jaemin and Renjun next to himself. And it looked like the couple were still in their world of euphoria and excitement, so there was no way he could ignore the blonde’s presence next to him.

“Renjun,” The named looked up from the book he was reading, surprisingly without looking annoyed; and Jeno felt nervous, the boy’s eyes had that thrilling sparkle he had seen before. “What are you reading?”

“Momo.” He simply answered.

Jeno recognized the title, he read it for an optative assignment in middle school.

“Oh, I’ve read it.”

Renjun opened his eyes wide, at the same time his body, which was gathered in the chair, seemed to expand. “Really? Not a lot of people of our age know it.”

“I read it when I was little.”

Then the blonde smiled, at first with a bit of disappointment, but then it transformed to something warmer, gentler.

“I used to read it when I was little, too. But I like to reread it from time to time.”

Jeno asked himself, _was it possible that Renjun was slowly warming up to him?_

* * *

The four of them sitting together in the break time started to become a routine, and when Donghyuck and Jaemin normalized that, yes, they were dating, the dynamic changed to all of them talking nonstop. Which Jeno loved, he got to know more Donghyuck and discovered they had a lot in common, but a part of him wished to have that moment of intimacy he had with Renjun the first days. Despite that, he felt there was some progress. Now Renjun didn’t look as cold, he joked more, although from time to time he was still sharp. Jeno also ventured to provoke him sometimes. Slowly they created their dynamic, which mostly consisted of Jeno going after Renjun and Renjun rejecting him, even though he always ended up giving in.

Used to the routine of seeing Renjun in the cafeteria (and if he was lucky enough to see him in the hallways), the last thing he expected was to see Renjun sitting on the bleachers, with a sketchbook on his legs, when he was leaving the lockers. Jeno had to admit he did a horrible job in that training, his mind was constantly thinking that Renjun was observing him and his eyes traveled at him every moment. In fact, he got hit by a ball in the head because he was distracted and the coach scolded him. But he saw how Renjun laughed from his site and thought maybe it wasn’t that bad.

As soon as the training was over, Jeno jumped to the bleachers, knowing Renjun was waiting for him.

“Can I see your drawings?” Was the first thing he said when he was a tier below Renjun.

“They are sketches. And you already know you can’t.” Renjun raised an eyebrow.

Jeno whined, faking annoyance.

“C’mon, aren’t we friends?” 

“Are we?” And rather than sounding as Renjun was teasing him, he sounded a bit insecure. And that confused Jeno.

“I consider you my friend.” He replied, maybe more honest than what he pretended to. Embarrassed, he tried to change the subject. “Anyways, are you busy later?”

Renjun seemed to think about it.

“I kinda am.”

Jeno sighed again, this time annoyed for real but of course not with Renjun. “Nothing, then. Imma change.”

“You should, you stink.” Renjun laughed.

Jeno smiled at him.

“See you tomorrow.”

“See ya.”

Jeno never could predict what was gonna happen when it involved Renjun. That moment wasn’t any exception, because when he got out of the lockers, Renjun remained in the bleachers waiting for him, with the pretext homework could wait.

* * *

Renjun didn’t like changes, nor the unknown. He liked to be in his comfort zone, controlling what was gonna happen, knowing the day was gonna proceed without twists, thus nothing bad happening. And Jeno had appeared out of nowhere in his life, due to a careless mistake, and that scared him. Not only the back-haired, but also Jaemin, although seeing how Jeno tried to get closer with him was what scared him. He didn’t know who he was, he didn’t know what he could expect from him or what he was trying to get by getting closer to him. And he felt that way every time he saw Jeno appear, but when he smiled using his eyes, he couldn’t think anything bad was gonna happen and wanted to trust him.

“Renjun, did you understand what is there to do?” Donghyuck whispered next to him, and brung Renjun back from his thoughts.

“No, what is?” He looked at the board trying to decipher the teacher’s annotations and trying to remember the words the teacher just said, but they were no longer in his memory.

“I don’t know.” His friend whined. “But how come you weren’t paying attention? What were you thinking about?”

As if Renjun was gonna tell his friend that he was thinking about Jeno’s smile, and the warmth he felt each time he used it. No way, Donghyuck would annoy him for weeks. Not to say after he and Jaemin started to date, now the four formed a squad and that meant Donghyuck would use any chance he had to tease him. So instead, he just shook his hand, brushing away the question. His friend didn’t insist and asked about the work to the girl who sat behind him. She looked a bit annoyed but explained it to him.

“The assignment is _What is Love?_ There is gonna be an exhibit for Valentine’s day.” Donghyuck explained to Renjun once he understood it. “It’s freestyle, we can choose the technique we prefer. On the board there’s writing the directions about the size and margins.

“Are you going to draw Jaemin?” Renjun didn’t know why that was the first thing he thought when love was such a wide topic you could talk about anything. Donghyuck blushed.

“Don’t you think it is too soon?” He answered shyly and smiled softly. “I think I’m gonna draw my siblings. They are always complaining about how I don’t draw them and I don’t love them. That way I’ll kill two birds with one stone.”

Renjun laughed and the teacher called him out. He apologized and focused on his sketchbook. A little paper arrived at his side, it was written “What are you gonna draw?” on it. He wrote below that “I don’t know” and gave it back to his friend. Renjun kept on thinking about Donghyuk’s words: _Don’t you think it is too soon?_. Who decides if it is too soon? Too soon for what?

* * *

A week had passed and Renjun had to submit a couple of sketches about his _What is love?_ assignment. And he thought about the question all week but nothing came to his mind. Too many things were love, and at the same time, nothing was. After his audiovisual communication class (in which he didn’t pay attention to draw hot pot, thinking the excuse of aside loving hot pot, eating it was a moment he shared his family or friends and that was love), he ran out to the cafeteria to draw something to submit. He was surprised when he arrived and saw a black-haired guy with glasses, sitting on the table they usually occupied, reading some notes and writing over the, with concentration. He slowly approached him but the boy didn’t notice it.

“I didn’t know you wore glasses.” He jumped into the chair and scared Jeno, making him drop his pencil.

When he bent down to pick it up, his glasses slipt through his nose. Renjun felt the urge to settle them for Jeno, but the younger was faster.

“Fuck, you scared me.” Even so he smiled at him. “I didn’t realize I was running out of contact lenses and it’ll take a few days to arrive the new ones. I rarely wear glasses.”

“Why is that?” Renjun asked while getting his sketchbook and pencil, thinking they suited Jeno and he should wear them more often, but naturally didn’t tell him.

“I’d have to put on the lenses anyways to train, so I’m just saving time.” Jeno focused again on his notes, muttering softly. “Shit, they aren’t well graded. I don’t see a shit.”

Renjun got closer to the taller’s body, shoulder against shoulder, and avoiding the burning sensation looked at what was he reading. Before he could ask, Donghyuck appeared, noisily dropping his folder on the table.

“Huang Renjun! You don’t even wait for me!” He exclaimed acting angry and sat in front of him.

Renjun chose to ignore his dramatic friend and went back to gossip Jeno’s note. Jeno looked at Renjun, obviously nervous.

“What happens?” He didn’t dare to turn more his head, feeling Renjun too close to him.

Renjun gently slipt his arm to reach the papers, putting them closer.

“Chinese poetry?” He put back the notes and drew away from Jeno, only to get a better look at him.

Jeno didn’t miss the excited sparkle on his eyes. He noded.

“It’s for my literature class.” After hearing that, Renjun flipped his head with curiosity.

“Aren’t you in the science program?”

Jeno explained his father was a literature teacher, but that wasn’t the reason he chose the optative class. That was only the cause his love for literature started. Renjun smiled, thinking that maybe for Jeno literature was love. He asked about his assignment.

“We have to write about ancient literature, and I don’t know, I find pretty interesting the poets from medieval China.”

“Tell me about one.” Renjun said, with full interest, resting his head on his arm over the table and looking directly at Jeno, who didn’t know how to react to the given attention.

“Yu Xuanji is pretty interesting. Her poetry was revolutionary for women. Well, she became a Daoist nun after getting divorced, but it’s said that she was a promiscuous woman and were executed because she beat up a maid and killed her.” Renjun covered his mouth, shocked and Jeno giggled. “I know, but her poems have a pretty interesting approach.”

Donghyuck, who was listening to their conversation silently, finally talked:

“Renjun, you could help Jeno with his assignment, don’t you think?” Jeno wouldn’t notice it, but Renjun knew for the tone his friend used that he was scheming something. And that never was a good signal.

“I couldn’t help much.” He wasn’t going to ask Donghyuck about his intentions with Jeno in front of them. “I’ve already been more years in Korea than in China, of course I’m familiarized with the names but I can’t say anything about them. Also, I’ve never read a lot of poetry.”

Renjun looked back at Jeno, and for some reason he was looking at him so warmly that Renjun couldn’t endure it and looked down at his blank sketchbook. He could see Jeno smiling from the corner of the eye. He felt his stomach burning. Renjun didn’t know if Jeno smiled like that to everybody, but he didn’t understand what was he doing to deserve it.

He decided he had wasted enough time and grabbed his pencil to start sketching some hands holding a book. At that moment Jaemin appeared, noisy as always greeting everybody. Renjun was too focused on his thoughts and his drawing. To Jeno literature could be love, basketball too. To Renjun art could be love, but he didn’t have any idea on how to retreat that.

* * *

Looking at the ceiling, laying on his bed, Renjun asked himself what did he do to deserve someone like Jeno in his life. He felt the heartbeats on his hands because of holding a piece of paper between palms and chest. Donghyuck had given it to him saying it was from someone special, smiling mischievously. Renjun looked at his friend immobile, with no reaction, until the younger one took the paper and put it on his hands.

_First rays of morning strike Heaven's locked gate,_

_shredding mountain mists upon now-distant night_

_I cannot find words for the mystery of this light_ _filling the dark grey edge of Heaven with the deepest blue._

_\- Xue Tao_

_This Saturday I have a match, would you come to cheer for me?_

Renjun didn’t need a signature to know who was the author. He held tight the paper and stirred his body over the bed, feeling his stomach twisting. _Oh, Jeno, what are you doing to me._

When he finished reading it, Donghyuck raised an eyebrow and asked him what was going on between the two of them. Renjun knew he had to face that question sometime, but he didn’t know how to reply.

He sat on his bed, sighing. What was going on? A friendship, he guessed. But what did he want? Thinking about what he wanted with Jeno made him feel his cheeks burn. Those feelings scared him, he didn’t know Jeno that well. But the way he looked, listened and searched him made Renjun want to know more. He wanted to know more about him. But he also wanted to see how could he react if he got a little closer, if his knee hit the other’s “accidentally”, if his hands touched while walking next to each other. Renjun hid his face with his hands and drowned a yell, he couldn’t believe what he was thinking. He was Renjun, the boy who learned if you’re alone there’s nobody who can betray you. The boy who learned you don’t need anybody to feel happy in case they fail him. And there was Jeno, the boy who did his best to get to know him and made him bring down all his barriers to feel a bit of warmth. Maybe it wasn’t that bad he was opening up to Jeno, when what he received was a burning sensation on his chest that wasn’t precisely unpleasant. Maybe there was something between them.

He took his phone out of his pocket to search Donghyuck’s contact. He texted him to ask him to get Jeno’s number through his boyfriend, not being able to avoid the teasing. But in the end, he got it. Renjun looked at Jeno’s number, deciding if text him or not. Why would he? If Jeno wanted an answer, he would have asked him in person, right? Or maybe not. Maybe Jeno was shyer than he pretended to be. Renjun smiled remembering their first conversation and how Jeno looked uncomfortable and nervous trying to search the correct words. He decided he had to text him, since Jeno made the effort to give him a letter to ask him to go to his match he should at least make some effort too.

**From: Renjun**

Hi Jeno! I asked Donghyuck for your number.

I just wanted to tell you I'll be cheering for you this Saturday :)

He sent the message and blocked the phone, not knowing if he wanted to see the reply or not. It was better to bury the problem under his pillow. But when he didn’t feel any vibration, he started to feel on edge and got his phone back. Jeno had seen the message and Renjun felt tense. He tried to calm down, it wasn’t like he told him “Hi Jeno, your note made me feel all giddy inside and I would love to go to your match”. He had just let him know that yes, he was attending the match. Nothing to worry about.

Now he thought about it, their coach was pressuring them more lately. Specifically Jeno, who was the captain. Renjun guessed this weekend’s match was very important and thought about asking Jeno when a message popped up on his screen.

**From: Jeno**

Oh hey!! You could've asked me instead

**From: Jeno**

Shit that was weird right hahaha

**From: Jeno**

Well uhm thanks! I'm happy to hear that

Renjun laughed. Definitely Jeno was very shy, but somehow he felt good to see how he was trying his hardest to be straightforward with him. He found himself smiling at the screen phone.

**From: Jeno**

Btw, did you like the note?

Was it too weird?

Haha sorry

**From: Renjun**

It was nice

Maybe it was way more than nice. But he just couldn't tell Jeno how he has reread it non-stop since he arrived home, and how he started to roll on his bed feeling the butterflies churning not only in his stomach but in all his body. Renjun read the message again. Maybe it wasn’t fair Jeno gathered the courage to dedicate him a poem when he just replied with “It was nice”. He never was good with words, but he was good with other things and at that moment he had an idea.

**From: Renjun**

Btw, what time are you gonna be there?

**From: Jeno**

We have to be there at 5, to warm up and go over the plays

But the math starts at 6:30

**From: Renjun**

Great

See you on Saturday!

**From: Jeno**

Yeah! Thank u, really :)

Renjun got up from the bed and sat in front of his desk, put a paper on his table and took his pencil. But before starting, he opened his chat with Donghyuck.

**From: Renjun**

Loser

Are you going to Jeno's match?

**From: Donghyuck**

Yeaaaah he already invited Jaemin and I

not with a cute-ass letter tho <3

**From: Renjun**

You're so annoying

**From: Renjun**

Anyways, do you want to meet before the match and grab a drink?

Aaand Jeno once told me he has cats? Do you happen to have a picture?

* * *

Jeno was on the bus, holding his backpack on top of his legs because a lady decided to occupy the seat next to him when the bus was half empty. But Jeno didn’t want his mood to be ruined by an insignificant thing, he was too focused on the motivational playlist he made for before matches and exams. He had a very important match ahead, they were risking continuing on the league or being eliminated and they were playing against a strong team. If they lost, they were going home and that made him feel nervous. But he shouldn’t be thinking about that, not when he knew thinking too much about the results made him nervous. So, as well as he could without hitting the lady, he took out his phone to distract himself with a stupid game for the five stops he had left. But then he saw a message from Renjun. They hadn’t talked again since Friday.

**From: Renjun**

Hey Jeno, I'm already here.

Where are you?

His eyes opened wide with surprise. What the hell was Renjun doing there? Jeno looked up in the chat to verify he told Renjun the hour correctly.

**From: Jeno**

Why are you there? The match doesn’t start until 6:30, you know that right?

**From: Renjun**

I know... I wanted to see you for a moment before.

Are you inside?

Jeno put his hand on the chest, feeling his fast and loud heartbeats. He didn’t need to bring it to his face to know he was burning and red. Thinking about Renjun arriving early to see him made him smile.

**From: Jeno**

I'm on the bus, almost there

Wait for me, yeah?

Where exactly are you?

Renjun described to him where he was and Jeno knew he was in the entrance door. As soon as the bus arrived at the stop, he found himself taking bigger and fasters steps than a regular person. But his heart was beating fast, and it looked like his body was following the rhyme. As he approached the gate, he distinguished a tiny figure waiting a few meters away, looking down at his phone, with an earphone on his ear while the other was hanging from his neck and a little backpack on his shoulder. He was tapping on the ground with his foot, setting the pace of his music, Jeno assumed and made him smile. He thought it would be funny to scare him, so he bypassed Renjun to approach him quietly from the back. When Jeno was close enough, he jumped and grabbed Renjun’s shoulder with his arms while screaming at his ear. Renjun jumped with fright on his arms and hold his breath, but didn’t make any noise. In no time, he got rid of Jeno’s grip and took a step back, bringing his hands to his chest. He began to insult the younger (“Jeno oh my god, how can you shout like that in a public gym? are you stupid? People is looking at us! What’s wrong with you?”), but Jeno noticed the light blush on his cheeks and he knew it wasn’t because of anger.

“I’m not going to make something nice for you ever again.” Renjun sighed and ran his hands through his hair.

At that moment, Jeno got back to the real world and smiled, stepping closer to Renjun and playfully rotating his head.

“Something nice? What did you do?” Jeno’s smile got wider and noticed how Renjun looked so small in front of him, breaking the visual contact and looking down at his feet.

“I don’t want to give it to you.” He sounded a bit annoyed but Jeno’s confidence was boosted with the idea of Renjun making him something.

“Did you really make me something?” Jeno dared to step closer. “Can I see it?” Renjun shook his head, stepping back. He was embarrassed and Jeno felt his heart was going to fall out of his chest.

“Please?”

Renjun looked back at him, and Jeno could see it again, that sparkle sometimes appeared on Renjun’s eyes. He felt completely charmed and without realizing he was stepping closer again. Renjun picked his backpack and searched for something inside. He took a hand-sized envelope and gave it shyly to Jeno. Jeno opened gently.

“What did my dear Renjunnie make me?” He said funnily and Renjun puffed and rolled his eyes, but Jeno was too focused on looking at what was inside the envelope.

He took out a drawing, with the shape of a cat and a string attached to the ear. It was written “You’ll do great!” on it.

“Turn it around.” Renjun said, so he did.

On the other side the cat was colored with browns, black and white, and it didn’t take Jeno long to realize it was one of his cats playing with a small basket ball.

“You drew Seol?” Jeno’s voice got higher because of the excitement, he looked at Renjun as if he just committed the most amazing feat in the world, with his eyes full of admiration. Renjun felt overwhelmed and he only could nod. “Wow, I love it, for real.”

And before he was aware of it, Jeno was hugging him.

They had never hugged before. Renjun didn’t know what to do when Jeno’s strong arms were around him and his head on his shoulder, some of the boy hairs touching his ear and tickling him. Renjun put his hands on Jeno’s back automatically, but his mind was lost thinking about how he could hear Jeno breathing, feel his back muscles, or how he felt his knees were going to fail him. So he held on Jeno tight, fearing he was going to fall if he didn’t.

“I hope this brings you good luck.” Renjun whispered at Jeno’s neck, who tightened the hug expressing how thankful he was.

Renjun felt too conscious and thought maybe they were hugging for too long to be a “friendly hug”. He let his arms fall to his sides, and Jeno moved away but kept his hands on Renjun’s shoulder and looked at him with an infinite smile. A smile where Renjun could get lost, so he looked down to remember to have his feet on the ground.

Jeno opened his mouth to talk, but some shouting a few meters behind them interrupted him.

“Captain!” The boys saw a boy taller than Renjun, blonde too, tunning to them. “Oh, Renjun is here too!” He was Chenle, a student in a lower grade Renjun met on the training because he found out he moved from China not long ago. “Don’t distract our Jeno for long, we have to warm up.” Chenle said, winking with a playful smile.

Jeno pretended he was going to throw him his shoe and Chenle ran away to the lockers. Renjun smiled.

“Come on, go on now.” He said giving Jeno a friendly push.

He faked pain and held his shoulder.

“Don’t injure me before a match!”

“If you don’t go I’ll really injure you.” Renjun grabbed the boy by the shoulders to turn him around and push him towards the door. “I’m meeting with Hyuck, so I’ll get going.”

Jeno turned around to look at him one last time and nodded with a smile. “I’ll see you later.” He said, and Renjun waved at him while walking away.

* * *

The adrenaline from the match kept running through Jeno’s veins while his teammates were screaming with euphoria in the locker room. He had already received a few slaps on the back and wondered if they were gonna leave a hand-shaped mark, but he didn’t care. He was happy, they won. They could keep playing. But from that match, things were going to get more difficult.

He had already showered and was searching on his backpack for his change clothes, when he found Renjun’s drawing inside. He smiled, maybe it was true that it had brought him good luck. He thought about using the string to hang it on his backpack, but he was scared it would get damaged since it was paper, and the last thing he wanted was to damage something Renjun made for him with his own hands. So he kept in a pocket and changed clothes. Jeno announced to his team he was going to get out and wait for them outside since they were getting dinner together to celebrate the win. He walked out alone, without realizing he was smiling. And his smile only got wider when he came to the outside and saw his three friends waiting for him. Jeno approached them slowly, hiding his excitement, when he felt like screaming and running out of joy. Jaemin was the first to come up and hug him, telling him how good he did and how proud he was of him. Jeno hugged him back, trying to give his best friend back the love he always gave to him. But he was especially eager to see another boy he wasn’t that close with, but had a special spot in his heart. Jeno got rid of Jaemin’s grip and looked at the other boys, who smiled at him without finding the confidence to do more. In the end, he had just met them some months ago.

“How was I?" Jeno threw the question into the air, but his eyes fell on the blonde boy who was shyly looking at him.

“I don’t know, I wasn’t watching you.” Renjun smiled playfully.

“Hey! I’m here too!” Donghyuck whined and blocked Renjun with his body, not letting Jeno having a look at him. “You were amazing dude! I don’t know a shit about basketball but you were so cool! If I didn’t have a boyfriend I would definitely fall for you.” Jaemin complained and grabbed the younger to fill him with kisses, but Donghyuck still managed to shout: “Renjun, wake up or someone is gonna steal him from you!”

Jeno felt his heart skipping a beat and already knew he was turning red. He made eye contact with Renjun for some seconds, both of them with wide eyes and heated cheeks, before the older began to chase Donghyuck to give him a choke-hold. Jeno looked at them from the distance, trying not to bug in Donghyuk’s words when he just wanted to think about his team won the match. But his heart was already beating like crazy and didn’t seem to forget the words, filling him with hope. He felt Jaemin getting closer and putting his head on his shoulder.

“What are you going to do with him, lover boy?” Jeno looked down at his friend, who was also looking up at him and giving him a calming smile, something he needed at that moment: calm.

“What should I do?” He asked, with doubt. Jeno didn’t have a lot of experience on those topics, and they were talking about Huang Renjun, the boy who looked at him as if he was going to end him every time he tried to nose about his drawings.

“I don’t know, maybe ask him on a date?”

As if Jeno could. He spent months looking at his crush from far away, and they just started talking because of a little mistake. Maybe, if that didn’t happen, Jeno would never have found the courage to talk to him. He wasn’t especially brave, and he was bad at dealing with things that made him nervous.

It looked like Donghyuck had given up, because Renjun was dragging him back to the, Although anyone could think Renjun was scary, Jeno knew he would never hurt his friend, and if he acted like that it was because they had enough trust to do so and later on he would recompensate Donghyuck with a caring and supporting friendship.

Jeno was bad at dealing with things that made him nervous, but maybe for Renjun it was worth trying it.

* * *

Next time Renjun received a note, it wasn’t through Donghyuck. It was when he arrived home and opened his class folder when a drawing fell to the floor. He picked it up and read what was written on it:

_The mountain paths are steep and sheer, the stones are dangerous,_

_but the journey doesn’t grieve me; I grieve from lovesickness._

_Ice melts in distant streams—I miss your clear voice;_

_snowy, distant mountain peaks—I think of your jade form._

_Don’t listen to street songs or get drunk with wine in spring;_

_cease to entertain idle guests. Don’t long for chess at night._

_Our union will endure as the rocks and pines;_

_we’re paired wings, joined lapels; we can bear delay._

_Though it’s sad to walk alone on the last day of winter,_

_we’ll finally meet again when the moon is full._

_Parted now, what may I send as a gift?_

_Fallen tears glittering on a poem._

_\- Yu Xuanji_

_I like this poem of Yu Xuanji, even if it's kind of sad I find it beautiful. When her husband is apart, her love remains intact and she holds on the thoughts of when they meet again. I would like to feel a strong love like her, and you?_

_I wanted to ask you to come again to watch my match._

Renjun read the letter over and over, trying to think Jeno had chosen that poem simply because he liked it, not because he was trying to imply anything. But anyway, that meant Jeno wanted to share a part of him, he was willing to open up to the point to send him notes, and even give them to his best friend or sneak them on his folder. And Renjun giggled, thinking Jeno was still too shy to give them in person, but hoped he will do someday. He thought about how Jeno put so much effort into getting closer to him. Maybe it was time to let his fears step back and let Jeno step in. He looked for his phone and opened the chat with the younger, with whom he had been chatting non-stop the last days.

**From: Renjun**

@thehuangworld

**From: Jeno**

??? Hey Huang what's that

**From: Renjun**

My drawings

**From: Jeno**

NO SHIT??? wait a moment

**From: Renjun**

I liked the poem, thanks

  
  
Immediately he received a notification from Instagram that said _@userjen00_ started to follow him. He laughed at the username, and realized it was the perfect pretext to get Jeno’s Instagram. Maybe if he had thought that earlier he wouldn’t have minded to give him his Instagram sooner. Jeno’s pictures were effortless, most of them were from matches, with default filters and Renjun thought it was such a Jeno thing. He noticed he had some pictures with his cats, so he grabbed a paper and began to do something to try to repay the other boy all the effort he had made for him.

* * *

The next day, Renjun stormed out of his classroom again to arrive soon at the cafeteria. He didn’t wait for Donghyuch. He didn’t want anyone to be in front of them when he gave the drawing to Jeno, and he didn’t want to cope with a nosey Donghyuck. But he didn’t consider that maybe Jeno didn’t leave his class yet, and only realized it when he arrived at his usual table and found it empty. He sat down to wait, and in the end even Donghyuck and Jaemin arrived before the boy. Donghyuck started to complain about why did he left him alone again, but Renjun pretended he wasn’t hearing. He felt somehow disappointed, he really wanted to give the drawing to Jeno but he wasn’t brave enough to do it in front of his friends or to ask Jeno for a moment alone. He whined, and Jaemin didn’t miss it.

“Is anything wrong Injunnie?” Jaemin had rapidly gained trust with him, even feeling comfortable to give him a nickname. Renjun didn’t complain, he adored his friend’s boyfriend, and he was surprised at how they created a strong friendship when Jaemin hadn’t been as insistent as Jeno. Maybe, without realizing, Renjun had warmed up around them sooner than what he thought.

“Nothing. I just don’t know what to draw for the Valentine’s project yet.” Renjun searched for an excuse, but even if that wasn’t the real reason he was disappointed, it wasn’t a lie.

At that moment, Jeno appeared by the entrance of the cafeteria. He had a tired look but still managed to smile when their eyes met.

“I thought you decided to draw something related to art.” Donghyuck replied, forgetting he was supposed to feel upset about the earlier incident.

Jeno arrived at his side. When he felt tired, he usually would let his body flop onto the table, but this time he leaned on Renjun’s shoulder. Renjun tensed up, but tried to act normal.

“The problem is I still don’t know how to represent it and we have only two weeks left.” Renjun sighed and let his head fall over Jeno’s. “And why do you look so bad?

Jeno seemed to skin even more on Renjun’s side, if that was possible. Renjun noticed something was wrong and felt the urge to comfort his friend.

“I just had a test and it went horrible.” Jeno replied with a low voice and the other three exchanged looks of concern. It wasn’t the first time Jeno was feeling down after a test, being too exigent for himself when everybody knew it was hard to balance studies with trainings. The one who didn’t seem to understand was Jeno.

“Do you want to hang out after your training?” Renjun tried to get a look at Jeno, but it was impossible, as if the boy was hiding from him. But he nodded. “What should we do?” He asked looking at the other boys.

“I’m sorry guys, I promised my sister to help her with her short film for his class.” Donghyuck excused himself with a pout and Jeno shook his hand to brush it off.

“I have a test tomorrow, so I’m gonna pass. I’ll make it up for you another day buddy.” Jaemin winked at the black-haired and Renjun felt how his shoulder moved up and down because of a slight laugh.

“If you don’t mind being just the two of us we still can do something.” He almost didn’t have time to finish the sentence, because Jeno was repositioning himself on his site to look at Renjun on the eyes.

“Of course I don’t mind, Jun. Who do you think I am?” He smiled, but the crescent moons his eyes formed looked so tired, as if they wanted to fully close and rest.

Renjun felt bad, even he was so exhausted, Jeno still gave him the sweetest smile to make him feel good.

“Aren’t you tired? Wouldn’t it be better if you rest?”

And while Renjun was saying that out of concern, Jeno thought that maybe he didn’t want to hang out just with him. Of course they had done that before, but maybe Jeno was exceeding the limits of his friendship and now Renjun was uncomfortable if no one else was around. And for the first time the pressure Jeno felt on his chest wasn’t pleasant.

“You’re right. I should rest.” Jeno looked away, not knowing to read the worry on Renjun eyes.

* * *

Jeno felt a sharp pain in the back of his head every time he moved fast. His eyes were following the ball’s trajectory, but sometimes it disappeared from his vision. His reactions were slower than normal and he couldn’t let that happen. They were in the middle of the league, he had to give his best in the trainings, he shouldn’t be affected by not resting properly last night to stay up to study. He was the one who decided to stay in the team, with the responsibility of being the captain, and he couldn’t let his team down. So he rushed to the benches to drink a bit of water and come back to the exercises they were doing. The headache didn’t matter, the team needed him, they were in his best streak and he had to appear strong, he had to transmit his team the motivation to win. That’s why he was the captain. He focused on the training, avoiding what his body was asking for.

Their coach let them take a rest, and without realizing, Jeno slumped once he got to the bench. He felt a hand on his shoulder, tightening in a reassuring way, and he turned his face to see Yukhei, the co-captain.

“Don’t overwork,” Yukehi dropped his hand out of his shoulder to sit next to him, “it’s obvious you’re tired, treat your body well.”

Jeno rolled his eyes.

“I’m not overworking. I’m fulfilling my obligation.” He received a disapproval look from Yukhei, and maybe in another moment he would have listened to him, but right there he was too focused on performing well his position.

Jeno leaned on the wall behind him and directed his eyes to the opposite side of the court, and he saw the distinguishable figure of Renjun, packed as always on himself with the sketchbook on his legs. Without realizing, a slight smile was drawn on his face and felt a bit better. Renjun’s presence calmed him down, although sometimes he was the one who make him nervous and made his heart beat fastly.

“You like that boy, right?” Yukhei asked, without malice.

The coach announced the rest was over.

“It doesn’t matter if I do or not.” Jeno took a last swallow of water and stood up, gesturing with his head waiting for Yukhei to follow him. “We have to return.”

Yukhei passed an arm through his shoulders, smiling.

“I can see it a mile away. I’m sure he can tell too.” Jeno immediately felt nervous after hearing those words. “But dude, let me tell you if he’s coming to so many trainings only to wait for you, I think you’ve had luck.”

That said, the taller messed up his hair and ran away. Jeno took a moment to look at the bleachers, coinciding when Renjun was looking at him. Renjun smiled and waved to him. Jeno smiled back and ran to join his teammates.

Jeno finished the training without inconvenience, and he jumped to the bleachers like always to go to his friend. He sat next to Renjun and thought about leaning on his side, but decided not to since he just had a training session and didn’t want to make him uncomfortable. So he just got closer, until their knees were touching, and looked to the closed sketchbook on Renjun’s legs.

“I’ve already seen your Instagram, why can’t I see those?”

Renjun’s hands held it tight, not looking at Jeno eyes.

“Not this sketchbook.” He said low and saved it on his bag.

Jeno sighed and put his elbows over his knees, to relying his head on his palms. From there he looked at Renjun with curiosity. There were so many things he still didn’t know about the blonde, but he wanted to discover them. Yukhei’s words resonated on his mind.

“Why are you here?” A hint of panic appeared on Renjun’s eyes, still not looking at him, who didn’t have to ever explain to Jeno why he came to the trainings. “I thought we settled down not to hang out today. Unless you’ve changed your mind.”

And Renjun, feeling his smile from the corner of the eye, felt obliged to look at him and fall under the spell that smile had. It was a powerful spell that gave him the urge of doing anything to protect the smile. But above it, there were black circles below Jeno’s eyes and Renjun remembered what he saw on the training: a tired Jeno giving more than his body could. So he shook his head.

“You need to rest.” He bit his lip nervously, thinking about the actual reason he had come, and put his arm inside his bag. “I’m here because I wanted to give this to you.”

He took out another small envelope and Jeno extended his arm to get it, taking the opportunity to grab Renjun’s hand for an instant. He looked at him while grabbing the envelope, and Renjun bit his bottom lip nervously. For Jeno, butterflies were dancing inside him. He broke the eye contact to see what was inside, taking out a drawing of another cat, this time a brindle one with some white spots. Before he could thank Renjun, the boy began to explain.

“I can’t make it to tomorrow’s match, I’m visiting my father’s hometown and seeing his family.” Renjun's gaze looked apologetic, and Jeno wanted to tell him not to worry, to change that eyes for the sparkly ones he put when he did something he was passionate about. “But still I wanted to give you this, it looks like last time brought you luck.”

“I love it, Renjun. Thank you.” Jeno smiled with sincerity. “So, you’re going to China for the weekend?”

Jeno didn’t know if he said something funny because Renjun let out a chuckle and shook his head.

“I meant my stepfather. He’s Korean.” Renjun explained with a funny smile. “My mom got divorced when I was very young and met my stepfather in China. Then we came here to live. He's like a real father to me.”

Jeno nodded. There was a quiet moment in which Jeno got a bit closer to Renjun, knee against knee, shoulder against shoulder. He grabbed Renjun’s hand, full of charcoal stains on his fingers. If Jeno felt his chest burning, Renjun was feeling his whole body.

“I heard your conversation about your assignment. That you didn’t know how to represent art. Why don’t you draw yourself?” Jeno passed his thumb over Renjun fingers, staining his.

Renjun laughed again, this time nervously.

“Are you implying I am art, Lee Jeno?” The named looked at him and Renjun raised an eyebrow. “Are you flirting with me?”

Now was Jeno’s turn to let out an anxious giggle. He dropped Renjun’s hand and leaned back.

“Your hands make art. Your mind creates art. I think so, yes, you are art, Renjun.” He didn’t dare to look at him, but his voice was full of honesty. “Isn’t the topic _What is Love?_ You’re capable of loving because of who you are. Because you’re here, living. So, you are love yourself.”

He felt a hand pushing him by his side, making him lose balance. He turned his head to see a completely red Renjun acting as if he was gonna hit him.

“I didn’t know you were so corny.” Renjun said, trying to hide his embarrassment.

Jeno laughed and stood up. Yukhei’s words returned to his minds. _I think you’ve had lucky._

“I thought you could get the hint after dedicating you poems, Renjun.” He didn’t know where he was taking his courage from, but that wasn’t the moment to chicken out. “If you need more evidence, go on a date with me.”

If it was possible to get any redder, Renjun was. He was scared if he opened his mouth the butterflies could go up from his stomach and fly away, but his words were leaving before he could think about them.

“If you win the match. If you win, I’ll accept the date.” And he didn’t regret the impulsivity this time.

Jeno widened his eyes before shouting “We have a deal!” and disappearing to the lockers. Renjun stayed in the bleachers for a bit, trying to get his composure when he felt his heart and butterflies all over the place.

Neither of them could stop thinking about the conversation during the weekend. Saturday afternoon, Renjun received a text.

**From: Jeno**

We won!

**From: Renjun**

Wow! Congrats! Sorry for not being there

**From: Jeno**

I know we made a deal, but you don't have to accept, you know

**From: Renjun**

Jeno, It's fine

I want to

**From: Jeno**

Shit okay hahahahahah

You don't know how excited I am

Monday after my training?

After reading the message, reading how Jeno admitted he was excited to go out with him, Renjun felt he could start floating in front of his cousins. His mom asked him why was he smiling so much, and he replied he saw a funny joke on the internet. But the reality was he couldn’t stop smiling, because Jeno didn’t know how excited Renjun was too.

* * *

Monday arrived too soon, and Renjun was waiting in the bleachers of the gym shaking of nerves. He didn’t manage to sleep last night, thinking about the date and fearing he would even dream about it. But he couldn’t imagine how nervous was Jeno, being the one who asked him on a date in the first place. In fact, in the break Renjun felt how Jeno was subtly avoiding him, probably not wanting to show his nervousness. Anyways, Renjun was hitting his knee against Jeno’s, or pinching his leg to make the other relax. Even Jaemin noticed something was off, and asked them what was going on. Jeno fell silent and Renjun repeated Jaemin’s question “Yeah Jeno, what’s going on?” and Jeno couldn’t get any redder.

But now he was waiting alone, watching Jeno running from one side to another of the court, and his heart was beating so fast he couldn’t stay still. He thought maybe he could join the boys training and outrun them, because the adrenaline he was receiving.

Jeno stole glances towards him from time to time. Renjun noticed he was clumsier than ever, even his coach scolded him for being distracted. And Renjun remembered Jeno’s text and thought about how the boy wasn’t lying when he said he was very excited. Now Renjun could verify it with his own eyes.

When the training came to an end, Jeno didn’t make his usual way to the bleachers. Instead, he went directly to the locker room. So Renjun waited there, knowing the date was closer each second it passed.

A tall boy he recognized as the vice-captain, passed by his side to reach the exit. And Renjun thought he saw him winking at him. He kept thinking about it, confused, until he felt a hand on his shoulder. He looked up to see an embarrassed Jeno who couldn’t make eye contact. 

“Ready to go?” Jeno said and Renjun giggled.

“I am, but are you?” Renjun stood up in front of Jeno until he looked at him and smiled while nodding.

“I am now. Let’s go.” That said, they started walking out of the gym.

Renjun noticed Jeno was more dressed up than usual. He liked to wear comfortable clothes everywhere, and he still looked pretty comfortable with his jeans and his green hoodie, but something made Renjun think he looked special. Or maybe it was the day that was making everything special.

Jeno was leading the way, saying he knew a good place with amazing milkshakes. But Renjun was leading the conversations, Jeno still as clumsy with his words as in the morning break.

“Jeno, relax.” Renjun drew Jeno’s attention by grabbing his sleeve. “This is just like one of the multiple times we’ve hung out together.”

“But I don’t want to think this is the same as the other times.” Jeno replied with full honesty, eyes looking at the front (and Renjun was glad because he was turning red).

That was true, they hung out just the two of them a lot of times before, but it wasn’t like that one at all. When other days they were teasing each other, now they were wrapped around warm and careful words. Yes, Renjun still teased him and Jeno was grateful, but the caution Jeno was having with him when indicating where to go, grabbing his shoulder or his wrist, was making Renjun feel all bubbly inside. One of those times Renjun had to reply to a message quickly and Jeno grabbed him by the wrist to not left him behind, Renjun reacted fast enough to grab his hand instead, intertwining their fingers. He saw how his actions provoked a wide smile on Jeno’s face, and he felt so happy to be the cause of that.

They finally arrived at a small coffeehouse. It was nicely decored with a nature theme, making it welcoming and cozy.

“I swear they serve the best natural milkshakes in Seoul.” Jeno looked at him with sparkling eyes and Renjun felt like melting right there, with the boy holding his hand.

Renjun sat on a table while Jeno went to order. He still felt the sensation of the boy’s hand against his, and he couldn’t stop smiling. He felt so comfortable around Jeno, he felt secure knowing Jeno was willing to make him feel good and protect him, and of course he was willing to do the same to Jeno.

The younger came back holding the drinks on his hands and looking a bit nervous, but with a happy smile. They talked for what seemed like hours, as they usually did, but the warm smiles they were giving each other were unusual. They both felt his chest burning but the sensation was kind of pleasant.

“I think you’re amazing, Renjun.” Jeno confessed looking at his drink. “One day I was accompanying Jaemin to pick up Hyuck from the music room and I heard you singing. I thought you were amazing back then, but now I know how many things you’re capable of doing I admire you even more.

Renjun was touched. He tapped at Jeno’s hand to make him look at his eyes, and smiled with a funny look.

“Just say you’re in love with me and go.” He said half-joking, half hoping it to be true.

Jeno turned red and Renjun giggled. The younger bit his bottom lip for a moment, but then smiled shyly.

“You already know that.” Finally replied, looking at the side, avoiding Renjun’s gaze.

Renjun’s heart seemed to stop, and he worried for a moment, asking himself if it was possible to die because of love. But not in a heartbreak way, but the opposite thing. Dying because the feelings inside him were too strong for his body to endure.

“This weekend’s match is important?” Renjun asked, waiting for Jeno to look back at him. He found himself bringing his chair closer to the table, wanting to be as closer as possible to Jeno when they were seating in front of each other.

“Yeah, very important.” Jeno looked more serious now. “If we win this match we’ll go to the final, but we are playing against last year’s winners.”

Renjun looked at him cutely and Jeno chuckled, bringing the smile back to his face.

“Hey…” Renjun started, his turn to look down at the milkshake. “If you win this match…”

“You’ll go on another date with me?” When Renjun shook his head Jeno felt a bit disappointed.

“I’ll kiss you.” He finally said, feeling as if he was gonna start floating and leave the coffeehouse by the window. “Only if you want.”

Jeno hid his face in his hands.

“Fuck, Renjun. Of course I want to. Now I’m gonna do my fucking best.”

The date after that went smoothly, teasing each other, joking about their feelings, not being brave enough to confess their open secret.

* * *

They spent all the week texting each other. Renjun didn’t show up again to the trainings because he said Jeno needed to concentrate more, but he drew differents cats and gave them to Jeno in the breaks, saying he was going to need extra luck this time. Jeno replied with “Do you want me to win that?” knowing only they two would understand it, and Renjun just rolled his eyes. They were like that for five days, flirting with the other every chance they got, and Renjun thought about being like that forever and the butterflies danced around his stomach. It was Saturday night, and he was laying down with his phone, texting Jeno.

**From: Renjun**

Tomorrow is the big day, huh?

**From: Jeno**

Don't remind me, I’m fucking nervous

I prefer to not think about it

**From: Renjun**

Think about me then

**From: Jeno**

What do you think I am doing right now?

Renjun didn’t know he would feel like this with anyone. They were acting as if they were boyfriends and it felt absolutely amazing. He wanted to scream through his window and let all his neighbors know that he had fallen for the boy.

**From: Renjun**

I know you'll do great

**From: Jeno**

How?

**From: Renjun**

I just know it, Jeno

You're pretty amazing too

You're amazing when you play

**From: Jeno**

do I look hot?

**From: RENJUN**

oh SHUT up

I’ll fucking deck you

Renjun laughed in his room, having the feeling that everything was going to turn okay.

* * *

They were in the middle of the match. Jeno could hear his breathing being loud and fast, but he wasn’t paying attention. He was only paying attention to the ball and his opponents. They were losing, but the difference was small. It was soon yet to know the outcome of the match. Those thoughts motivated him when the ball reached his hands, one of his teammates passing it to him. He ran and managed to dodge a player until he was close enough to shoot, the ball passing through the hole cleanly. The people screamed, he did too. Jeno took a moment to search his friends between the viewers, spotting Renjun jumping and clapping on his seat. He smiled and focused again on the match.

* * *

“So that’s it?” Jeno said, looking at his team, all of them looking devastated. “It’s over?”

Yukhei appeared and passed his arm around Jeno’s shoulders.

“It’s not over.” He smiled at him. “You all are getting better each year. Next year, you’ll win. No doubt.”

“But you won’t be here next year!” Jeno shouted frustrated.

He knew he wasn’t being a good captain, and he usually wasn’t like this when they lost. He was the one to light up the team, to say it was okay. But when he did his best, when all of his teammates did their best and still wasn’t enough, he couldn’t fake happiness. He knew they were playing great, they didn’t make many mistakes. They simply weren’t enough.

“Fuck, I’m so sorry guys.” He said embarrassed by his attitude and sat on a bench.

Yukhei bent down and side-hugged him.

“Thank you, captain.”

The rest of the team clapped and some tears he was holding made his way out to the cheeks.

The boys started to get in the showers and to pick up his belongings. Jeno stayed on the bench, thinking. Some of his friends told him not to bug in the issue, and he replied saying he just needed a moment to relax. In the end, everyone finished cleaning up and left him alone in the locker room. Yukhei asked him a few times if he was going to be fine, but he insisted. He had to shower yet. When everyone finally left, he couldn’t help but cry. His teammates were right, he shouldn’t drive himself crazy about this but he couldn’t help it but to be emotional. He breathed in and out slowly, calming himself down. 

Then, the door opened. He thought it would be one of the boys who wad forgotten something, but there was Renjun, asking for permission to enter. Jeno nodded, rapidly touching his cheeks to prove there were no rests of tears.

Renjun kneel in front of him and cupped his face.

“Were you crying, sweet boy?” Renjun giggled at the confused look Jeno was giving him. “Your eyes are red.”

Jeno sighed.

“Sorry.” It was all he managed to say.

Renjun shook his head.

“Why are you sorry for?” He pinched Jeno’s cheeks to manipulate his face onto a smile, and Jeno ended up chuckling. “Yay! You smiled! My job here is done.”

They stayed like that for a bit, Renjun playing with Jeno’s cheeks and Jeno making funny faces, both laughing. Renjun was looking at him with so much adoration Jeno wasn’t sure if he was aware they just lost the match.

“You were amazing.” Renjun sat on the bench, very close to Jeno.

“We lost, Renjun.” Jeno felt sad again.

Renjun smiled at him and got even closer to Jeno’s body. They had all the bench for themselves but they were scooting close next to each other.

“I don’t care.” Renjun stated and before Jeno could ask what he meant, he felt Renjun lips over his.

He didn’t have time to react and close his eyes before Renjun was pulling back, so he could see him opening his eyes slowly, his eyelashes batting, and the sparkle appearing on his shy gaze.

“But-” Jeno still felt the burning sensation on his lips. “but we lost, Renjun.”

“Do you think I only want to kiss you because you win, stupid?” Renjun leaned in again, but this time a lot slower, looking at Jeno as if he was asking him for permission.

Jeno ended the distance this time, finding Renjun’s lips just a few centimeters away from his. It wasn’t the best kiss, it was new and clumsy, but it felt so perfect. Renjun moved his hands to put them around Jeno’s neck, bringing him even closer and surprising the boy because of his neediness. But Jeno put his arms around Renjun’s waist, half hugging him in the middle of the kiss.

They separated just enough to look at each other eyes. Both with a blush on his cheeks. Renjun was the first one to break in a laugh and Jeno let his head fall on the blonde’s shoulder.

“God, Renjun,” Renjun felt Jeno’s smile on his voice although he couldn’t see it. “I’m sad because we lost, but I’m so happy right now. I don’t think I can handle this many emotions. I’m gonna die.”

Renjun chuckled and brought his finders to Jeno’s hair, who let out a relaxed sigh.

“Please, don’t die. You can’t die when I just got to kiss you.”

Jeno looked up and caressed Renjun’s nose. The look of Renjun’s eyes was full of emotion and warmth, and he was sure he looked the same.

“You don’t know for how long I’ve wanting to kiss you.” Jeno brought his heads closer, lips hovering over Renjun’s.

“And you don’t know for how long I want to kiss you.” Renjun replied looking at Jeno, ready to give him his heart.

They ended the moment with the sweetest kiss, without realizing they were sealing one of the multiple beautiful memories they were going to live together.

**Author's Note:**

> hii! it was my first time posting a fic in english, it was challenging but also fun! i hope y'all liked it <3
> 
> to my prompter:  
> i chose this prompt because i love fluff and hs aus :) thank you for submitting such a cute prompt! i hope i met your expectations. i feel like i didn't make renjun tsundere enough... m sorry about that! (and also i hope you didn't mind i made him an art program studen instead of president of art club, at some point my mind got confused and i realized it was supposed to be in a club halfway the fic)  
> i really can't write love letters so i chose to put some chinese poems instead, i hope you liked it :). i studied a bit of chinese literature last year and i liked it so much i thought it would be nice to show the world some poems...  
> that's all i wanted to say! thank yooou! <3


End file.
